Christmas With a Slytherin
by im-fluent-in-parseltongue
Summary: Eighth year fic during christmas holidays, Ron's family is going away so Harry has to stay in school, but he doesn't seem to mind staying behind as much as he should, especially as the only other person staying is Draco Malfoy. WARNING. SLASH. M/M. PWP. homophobes look away. if you don't like it don't read it. Disclaimer: i don't own the HP world. JKR does.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Mate, if I could I would have you come stay with me but you know I can't what with Mum and Dad taking us to see Bill for the Christmas holidays and then seeing Charlie and-."

"Ron, I already told you, it's perfectly fine, stop worrying." Harry informed him, cutting him off from saying anymore excuses and apologies.

"I know, but you're stuck here alone with Malfoy! You have to spend the entire Christmas Holidays stuck with bloody Ferret Face!" Ron exclaimed, almost going as red as his hair from immense frustration.

"Calm down, if I can defeat Voldemort twice I think I can handle Malfoy for a little while, now go finish packing unless you want another lecture about punctuality from Hermione, the train leaves in an hour remember." Harry reminded him whilst subtly steering in the direction of the boys' dorm. "I'm just gonna head down to the kitchens for a sandwich then I'm going for a walk so I'll see you after the holidays."

"Alright then, Mate, take care." Ron said before beginning to ascend the staircase to finish packing his trunk.

(line break)

_This holiday is going to be brilliant _Harry thought to himself as he walked along the seventh floor imagining the exact type of room he wanted the Room of Requirement to produce. He checked his watch; he was five minutes earlier than he had to be so he gave the room some finishing touches. He lit a fire and rolled out a rug in front of it, he poured two cups of tea making sure his was extra sugary before settling into the forest green sofa and relaxing in the velvet cushions and setting himself into deep thought.

Coming back for eighth year to finish off his N.E.W.T.S (after endless nagging from Hermione) turned out to be one of the best decisions of his life.

Hunting for horcruxes had ended up disrupting his seventh year and it was nice being able to come back to the first place he'd ever been able to call home. He was distraught at first, walking through the doors of the newly rebuilt Hogwarts and immediately being haunted by the faces of people he wasn't able to save during the war, he slowly calmed down and by Halloween he was able to settle into the normal routine of things.

He was still staring into the fireplace unaware of his surroundings and not noticing when the door was opened and a set of silent feet covered by dragon skin boots gracefully glided across the concrete floor. In fact Harry was entirely unaware someone was behind him until he was encased between two long, pale slender arms and a silky voice whispered in his ear; "Hello Gorgeous, miss me?"

Harry visibly jumped from surprise before biting out two words filled with annoyance.

"You're late."

**A/N: okay so, my first fanfic, was going to be a one shot but decided to make it a bit longer but I probably won't make it like 20 chapters long, it'll end up being less than 10 but it all comes down to how my mind decides to work so yeah, hope you like it so far.**

**Not too bothered by reviews so this will probably be the only time I mention them unless I'm begging for an opinion on a future chapter so yeah :)**

**Not sure how often I'll update, its summer holidays so I have time to do whatever…**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Aww Baby, don't be like that, I had to make sure I was dressed as immaculately as possible, you only deserve the best after all."

"I don't know how I put up with you, you seem to care more and more about your appearance and clothes each and everyday, you're tea is most probably cold by now." Harry knew the words he was saying weren't true, he loved how hard his lover tried to impressive him and turn him on by appearance alone but he always loved to rile up his partner, the consequences were brilliant.

He felt a weight beside him as his lover sat on the sofa but he stubbornly kept his eyes trained on the fireplace, refusing to give in.

It was working…until he felt warm breath ghosting across his overly sensitive neck.

He turned to eye his lover up and down and the sight was nothing less than perfect. The charcoal black skinny jeans hugging the long and slender legs and after peering behind the legs curled underneath his body, back arched slightly Harry could see the utterly delicious, pert arse he loved so much being accented brilliantly and suggestively raised in the air slightly. His gaze travelled up to see a skin tight black

t-shirt defining a brilliant six pack and pectoral muscles with a loose silk shirt unbuttoned over the top. The grey of the shirt bringing out the beautiful icy eyes he'd been entranced by with a platinum blonde fringe lightly hanging just above them, the rest of the hair straightened but unstyled similar to a bed head but more pristine, those thin strands were practically begging him to run his fingers through to mess it up even more.

The luscious rosy lips came close to his ear gently brushing against it when a husky and seductive voice whispered I his ear; "If you hate my clothes so much why don't you just rip them off me. And if you hate my tardiness, maybe I deserve a punishment."

Harry's voice visibly hitched at those promising words before turning his head so he was mere millimetres away from those sinful lips.

"Merlin, Draco, do you have any idea what you do to me?" Harry asked before crushing his mouth across those soft lips just waiting to be bruised from the ferocious kissing Harry was more than happy to give. Their lips fitted together perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle moving against each other sensually but Draco decided it wasn't enough. He lightly nipped Harry's bottom lip then soothed it with his tongue. He took the audible gasp from Harry as an invitation to slip his devious tongue into his lover's warm cavern. Their tongues slid together in a battle for dominance tearing soft moans from both of their throats.

He lightly pushed Harry back and then moving to straddle him, proceeding to rock his half hard erection against Harry's causing them both to become fully hard and making the strain against their trousers uncomfortable. Harry wanted to gain some dominance so he broke away from the kiss and started trailing light kisses against Draco's jaw line to his earlobe before sucking slightly causing his breath to hitch, he then started nipping down his long and elegant neck, practically ripping his clothes off whilst he was distracted. Once he reached his pulse point he sunk his teeth in and sucked.

"H-Harry…ugh fuck…mm." Draco moaned as Harry sucked harder, causing Draco to arch his back, pressing his hips further into Harry's.

Harry was proud leaving a large bruise to mark him as his. Draco was grateful that no one would be in school meaning he wouldn't have to worry about where the love bite was created or about needing turtle neck sweaters for a week.

Draco was trembling from intense pleasure meaning his fingers were shaking whilst trying to remove Harry's Gryffindor red shirt, it didn't help that Harry's fingers were trailing down his chest –focusing on his nipples a lot, gaining low groans from Draco- and abs, letting his nails lightly rake across in a teasingly slow pace.

Once the shirt was removed Draco started lightly rubbing Harry's left nipple until it was hard he then licked his right nipple and blew cold air on it before latching onto it with his teeth cause Harry to cry out. The blonde really loved having such a vocal lover, he can only thank Merlin for silencing charms.

He soothed the bite mark with his tongue lightly, he was about to ask if he wanted them to move to a bed before he was rolled off of Harry and on the floor with the raven haired boy between his legs, a smirk on his face any Malfoy would be proud of.

He lightly kissed down his chest and stomach, raking his finger nails against Draco's sensitive nipples, it wasn't long until he reached the waist band of Draco's jeans and let his tongue and teeth tease the sensitive skin before making eye contact with Draco, both of their pupils' blown with what could only be a mixture of love and lust, however lust was clearly out weighing the two emotions at this point in time.

Harry undid Draco's jeans' button and then slowly pulled the zipper down with his teeth and mouthing Draco's obvious erection through his underwear. "H-Harry, please…ugh...please…fuck…Harry…need you…fuck…more…please…Harry...more please." Draco started mumbling incoherent words, unable to form an actual sentence through his sheer amount of need for his lover to please him and bring him to an orgasm until Harry finally pulled his boxers down and blew cold air teasingly up and down Draco's impressive shaft. Draco whined but before he could begin begging again Harry licked a long, rough strip underneath Draco's dick from base to tip, dipping his tongue into the slit knowing just how to drive Draco wild. He swirled his tongue around the tip before encasing it gently bobbing his head up and down going deeper and deeper until he was right down to the base sucking gently making Draco buck his hips and thrash around, the teeth lightly grazing his fore skin was too much for Draco to take so with a loud moan Harry had become all too familiar with and being able to associate it with his porcelain skinned boyfriend being close to his end and a light tug on the dark hair Draco's hands had previously found purchase in letting Harry know how close he truly was.

Then Harry did the worst thing he ever could have in Draco's opinion.

He stopped sucking and let Draco's cock fall past his swollen lips making Draco whine and let out a guttural sound close to a growl.

"Potter, for fuck sake finish me. Now. Or else."

"Sorry Draco, no can do, if I do that how are you supposed to fuck me in a minute with a soft cock?" Harry innocently asked with a raised eyebrow.

Draco was completely frozen in shock. If Harry was implying what he hoped he was implying then today was about to become the best day of his life. In their relationship he had always bottomed, he didn't despise it, quite the opposite in fact; he just always wondered what it'd be like to be on top for once. He just didn't know if he was ready to try it just yet. What if he did it wrong, or hurt Harry, or even more embarrassingly came immediately without thoroughly enjoying it, he was already so close to the edge as it was.

Harry seemed to be looking for an answer, silently asking if it was what he wanted.

Draco just wasn't sure what it was he really wanted.

Enjoy bottoming like normal, and climax happily and being sure Harry got equal pleasure?

Or gain all the pleasure and worry about hurting Harry or having to find a different way to help him cum if taking it up the arse didn't quite do it for him like it did for Draco?

**A/N: this is the part where I want your opinion, you have a few days or something. depends when i come up with how i want my upcoming chapters to go.**

**Who do you want to see top? Majority wins.**

**I may do a filler chapter about how Harry and Draco's relationship came about, the sex scene will happen after, lastly an ending/epilogue chapter to finish it off. Or something like that.**

**So, its up to you what you want to see, I kind of already know who I want to do what, but still really indecisive so, yah, tell me what you want to see, and I'm considering turning it into a one-shot, making it a bit kinkier then creating a hex files account and putting it on there, I don't know. But let me know and thanks for the reviews I got so far, unexpected but appreciated :)**

**Also, sorry for possible mistakes, I have no Beta, so all I can do is read through it a couple of times and hope I haven't missed any problems…**


	3. AN: infoupdate skip if you want sorry

**hey**

**sorry for the A/N, i know you were probably hoping for a new chapter but i can't write it unless you guys tell me who you want to see top.**

**anyway... i made a hexfiles account. i'll be modifying this story (making it a bit kinkier ;D ) and posting it there, the username is 'ispeakparseltongue'**

**and i made an account on livejournal under the username italkt0snakes as a back up account just in case this account is deleted so yeah...**

**but srsly. guys. do you want harry to take it up the arse, or do you want draco to? i actually do need you tell me or else i can't write the chapter. or i'll go the way i'm already thinking of going and it may end up disappointing all of you (i will make another story where the person who didn't get to top in this one will in the next one) so please let me know!**

**hope you enjoy the story so far, bye!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He thought long and hard about was Harry was asking of him, he started to think back to after the war, when Harry unexpectedly came to the manor to return his wand, he didn't plan on staying long but it was at that moment his Mother walked in and convinced him to stay for some tea and biscuits she'd made with the house elves, with Father in Azkaban and sentenced for the kiss she could do whatever the hell she wanted and he couldn't remember the last time she smiled as much as she did when she realised she was free from Lucius' clutches. She was much happier and carefree.

The more they talked the more Draco realised they could have a civil conversation without falling into old habits of arguments, the only disagreement they had was on Puddlemere United and the Chudley Cannons, so to prove the other wrong they decided they should go to the game in the summer.

In the following month they went out for drinks and became very good friends, Draco then began to realise that his feelings for Harry were a little more than friendly, it wasn't much of a surprise, he'd known he was gay since fourth year, and new he was enthralled by Potter since he first laid eyes on the boy.

It was when he got an unexpected invite to his birthday party that things changed.

He was a nervous wreck, not having a clue what to get him. He walked all over Diagon Alley, he even had a quick look in Knockturn when he realised the wizarding world was not helping, so he got a train to Oxford Street in London to see if the muggles could be of assistance -if it was for Harry then he would bear the annoyance of being around muggles for a little while- when he saw it, the most perfect gift he ever could have imagined in the window of a jewellery shop.

A gold chain with a snake to link it together; the eyes were the perfect green to match the emerald ones he'd been entranced by since first year, he walked in and paid, money was no problem; he is a Malfoy after all.

He also asked if they could get the box wrapped in the Gryffindor red paper and the gold ribbon.

When he got a home a little while later he careful slid off the box and got his wand out to charm the snake so it moved and talked, he hoped Harry would appreciate the effort he put in to his present.

A week later Draco found himself in the newly furnished Grimmauld place, no longer dreary or under fidelius charm; Harry opened the door and he was immediately pulled into a massive bear hug and dragged into the living room which was surprisingly empty, he didn't expect to be the first there although he was grateful not having to walk into a room full of Weasleys, even if the animosity was gone and they put up with him didn't mean they were against sending him dirty looks behind Harry's back and trying to intimidate him.

"Happy Birthday Potter." He said as he handed over the small box with a bow.

Harry smiled wider than Draco thought was possible when he opened the lid and saw what was inside, he gently pulled it out and asked Draco to put it on for him, he got a shock of his life when it moved. "Try talking to it." Draco advised.

"_Hello._" Harry whispered uncertainly. The snake blinked a few times as if waking up from a deep slumber. "_Good afternoon and you are?_"

"_My name is Harry, Harry Potter. What's yours?_"

"_I'm Seil. Are you my Master?_"

"_Um, I suppose, if you're okay with that._"

"_Indeed I am, it's quite a surprise to meet a speaker of snakes. If its fine, I would like to rest now, it's been quite a journey._" Seil said before falling back into the land of dreams.

"Draco this is, I don't know what to say I- um." Harry didn't think words would be enough to express his thanks, which why a moment later the young Malfoy heir found a pair of lips pressed against his with one hand around his neck and the other holding his head in place by his hair –he no longer gelled it back after Harry told him it looked nicer without when he arrived for brunch before Draco could style it after his shower- to pull him in even closer, Draco held Harry by his waist, not wanting to have a single centimetre of space between them, their lips fit perfectly and Draco thought if this was the sort of moment muggles spoke about in the romance novels that Harry forced him read to embrace muggle culture where birds would sing and fire works would go off then this moment would be it. He was utterly and completely elated to be holding the man of his dreams in his arms sharing a kiss the other initiated.

The kiss was completely innocent and heart warming, neither wanting to go further in fear of ruining the moment. Eventually they were reminded of the need to breathe and they reluctantly pulled back, both of them with giddy smiles and fire dancing in their eyes. "Sorry, I just um, I shouldn't of done that sorry, thank you for the gift, I love it, sorry, Gryffindor stupidity or something, I don't know why I did that I just- mmf." "Shut up Potter." Malfoy mumbled against the others lips, Potter's eyes closing in ecstasy.

They spent the rest of the summer, going on dates, learning more about each other than they ever thought possible, they had typical couple fights, romantic evenings, a few not so innocent sleepovers.

Near the end of the summer Harry asked Draco to move in with him at Grimmauld and he couldn't think of anything that could make him reject that offer, he practically had to swear a wizards oath to his Mother though, to visit once a week for either Sunday brunch or dinner and Harry had to accompany him, but all in all Narcissa was happy that the two young men found love and comfort in one another.

Draco looked up at Harry, pulling himself out of the memories that reminded him how he came to trust and love the beautiful man in front of him.

"Okay. I'll do it."

"Really? I don't want you to have to if you're uncomfortable with it."

"No, I want to do it Harry, as long as you're sure you want this as well."

"Are you kidding, I want to give myself to you in the way you've given yourself to me, Draco I love you, and I want to give you everything I can to prove it, nothing can change that."

"I love you too, Harry." Those were the last words spoken before they pulled each other into a searing kiss to seal the deal.

**A/N: okay, so there you have it, the people have voted and Draco is gonna be topping in the next chapter which I should have written and ready by tomorrow so yeah.**

**If anyone is curious about the name for the snake –Seil- well, I typed slither into google translate (because that's what snakes do, they slither) and when I went through the languages that's what came up when I clicked Afrikaans and I liked that the most out of all of them.**

**Thanks to the people who voted and reviewed, I really appreciate it and I hope everyone likes it so far **


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Harry dear, even though you look absolutely wonderful, you happen to be wearing far too many clothes for my liking." Harry pulled back to look at his lover's smirking face as he whispered an incantation making Draco jump in surprise and look down at both of their now completely naked bodies.

"Is that better, love?" Harry murmured against the others lips. "Much" was the reply he got in return.

Harry wandlessly summoned the lube from his trouser pocket and was about to pass it to Draco when he shook his head.

"What's wrong? You're not having second thoughts are you?" Harry asked, a small frown working its way on his face.

"No, of course not; I want this." Draco reassured him. "It's just that, I don't know what to do 'because you're the one that always prepped me so I'm scared I'll hurt you and do it wrong. Some other time maybe, but not on you're first time." He finished with a light blush on his face.

"It's okay, I understand, love."

Harry gently lowered himself to lie back on the rug, legs bent at the knee, feet pressed firmly on the floor. He poured a fairly large amount of lubricant on his fingers and gently circled his entrance with his index finger before gently sliding it in; he felt his anus tighten slightly around his finger. Draco seeing his face express his discomfort began massaging Harry's dick and fondling his balls lightly causing Harry to give a deep groan of pleasure.

He slowly started pumping his finger in and out, picking up the pace as he went. He carefully added another and resumed pumping, scissoring them to stretch his hole as much as he could, eventually he added a third and scissored them as he pumped when, he was panting and moaning at this point, eyes half lidded in ecstasy when he gave an extremely load moan as he brushed against his prostate.

Eventually he deemed himself ready.

He looked up at Draco nestled between his legs, face, neck and chest tinged with a light pink colour, a hand around the base of his cock to stop him from cumming at the sight of his boyfriend fingering himself.

The dark haired boy found he'd lost the ability to speak in his pleasure filled state and opted to give his lover a nod to tell him he was ready.

Draco picked up the lube and smeared some on his cock, using his hand to line himself up with his lover's entrance. He leaned over him to kiss his head, cheeks, lips, necks, chest, anywhere he could reach to keep him relaxed as he gently slid into him. He kept murmuring encouragements and compliments in his ear, giving him kisses and caressing his body, similar to how Harry did for him during their first time.

When Draco was balls deep in his lover's arse he stayed completely still to let him adjust to his size and to stop himself from cumming too soon.

He took some deep breaths and looked up into his boyfriend's face, watching as the discomfort he saw there began fading away and they shared a small smile, a few moments later Harry began rocking his hips slightly against Draco's, silently telling him to move.

He started thrusting in an out at a slow and shallow pace, gradually going a bit faster and deeper.

Eventually Harry wanted more and flipped them over to regain some control. He was not a submissive like his boyfriend after all.

The new position made Draco's dick go deeper into Harry.

The blonde held the other's hips for balance as the brunette squatted and placed his hands on the chest underneath him.

He began riding his lover, until he found the perfect angle; he kept rocking his hips to try and find-

"AHHH! Draco! Harder! Mmm! Ugh….Draco! Faster! Please! Please!" it seemed he found the spot inside himself making the pleasure he was already feeling increase.

Draco began thrusting his hips up in a murderous pace, pounding into Harry with everything he had, hammering into his prostate ruthlessly.

"Ugh, Draco I-I'm gonna…ahhh!" Harry shouted as he came all over both their stomachs and chest.

Harry's inner walls clenching around him was too much for him to take and Draco came soon after, hard and filling his lover to the brim making some start pouring out

Saying he was surprised he was able to hold out as long as he did would be an understatement.

Harry got up and collapsed next to his lover, fully sated.

"So, how was your first time bottoming?" Draco asked curiously.

"Well, I can certainly see why you love it so much. Didn't think I'd get that much pleasure, but I think I'm more of a top anyway."

"That's true; besides, there's something about bottoming for you that makes it so much better although I wouldn't mind if we tried this again some time. However, you are far too dominating to be a bottom often. Not that I mind, I'm far too submissive to even consider trying to be dominant again, but I suppose being a submissive top wouldn't be that bad…." Draco trailed off, musing in his previous statements.

"Mm." Harry agreed sleepily.

Draco summoned his wand and transfigured the rug they were lying on into a comfy mattress.

"Go to sleep love. I love you."

"Mm..love you too." Harry replied as he yawned.

The both smiled as they cuddled closer legs tangled together, arms around each other's waist and their foreheads touching slightly, small, affectionate smiles on their satisfied faces, eyes closing slowly as they were engulfed by sleep.

**A/N: yeah…my first sex scene (I mean sex, not the oral I wrote in the previous chapter just so we're clear) I hope it was okay and shizz…um…yeah**

**Thank you so so much for the follows/favourites and reviews, you are all amazing and I really appreciate it :) **

**I don't know if I should do an epilogue/ending chapter or just leave it as it is…I'm no sure**

**I enjoyed writing this and if anyone has any requests and stuff, don't feel scared to ask, I have a few ideas at the moment**

**Gonna start writing a Harry/Oliver fic some time this week so if that sounds interesting keep an eye out for it, don't know how good it'll be…but we'll see how it goes. **

**Bye!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: okay, I felt guilty for some reason 'cause I was getting loads of follows on this story and yeah (thank you for that by the way) so I decided to add another chapter just to finish it off ya know…so yeah enjoy :D sorry it took so long, I actually started it a while ago and then I lost the file…**

**okay, the first chapter and beyond was set on the first day of winter break…so that was the night harry lost his arse virginity ;D then I'm skipped straight to them having a sleep over in the R.O.R on Christmas eve and waking up on christmas…just in case anyone was confused…**

**Christmas Day**

Draco Malfoy woke up feeling the early morning sun seeping through the windows of the Room of Requirement, he peered down to see the arms he was encased in bringing warmth on the cold winters day. He raised his head from the quidditch toned chest he was lying on and tilted his head up to lightly press his lips to those of his sleeping partner's.

Harry gave a content hum to the feeling of warm, soft lips pressed against his and lazily kissed back before opening his eyes slowly and peering down at his lover when the feeling was gone. He blinked his eyes a few times to wake up properly before peering down at his lover.

"Mm, morning Draco." He greeted his boyfriend warmly.

"Harry I love you but please would you fucking get your arse out of bed! It's Christmas!" Draco exclaimed trying to get his raven out of bed, he wanted his presents god dammit!

Harry chuckled at the blonde's antics; he really was a child on occasions such as this when he would receive gifts.

Draco turned round to glare at the Gryffindor for not getting out of bed yet and for laughing at him, he held up his hands in mock surrender as his walked over to stand by the blonde who was already at the tree they had decorated a few days before.

They snuggled up together on large cushions dressed only in pyjama bottoms, Harry used his wand to take the charms off of the presents that prevented Draco from opening them before today –you never could be too careful with a Slytherin- and they began sorting through presents, by the end of it they had both received books, sweets, quidditch supplies, prank supplies from Zonko's and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and Harry even received an entire new wardrobe.

"Draco, you didn't need to do that, honest!"

"of course I did, your hand me downs are old, don't fit you, are in no way fashionable and don't show how brilliant your body is, I've been telling you for months I was going to have you wearing better clothes one way or another, besides, its either wear those or be naked." He informed him as casually as telling someone the time.

"What do you mean 'be naked'?"

"I banished all of those disgraceful hand me downs last night while I was waiting for you to finishing packing your over night bag, your welcome."

Harry sighed and thanked his lover before leaning over and kissing him deeply.

"Oh I almost forgot! There's one more present, back in a sec!" the brunette exclaimed before rushing over to the bed and rifling through his over night bag. "Found it!"

Draco took the box and took off the lid, inside were two gold dragon pendants on chains, one had silvery grey eyes and the other had eyes the colour of the forest.

"The green eyed one is yours, they're charmed, all you have to do is touch it lightly and say my name and no matter where I am we can communicate, there's silencing charms so no one else can hear our conversation, and it vibrates if the other person is in danger, I know how you were saying the nightmares were getting worse and you wish I could be there to talk to you and comfort you well now I can and if you need me it'll automatically vibrate and the tracking charms will lead us to one another, there's disillusionment charms too so no one else can see the necklace. I hope you like it."

"Harry I don't know what to say, I love it…I love you."

"I love you too."

They put the necklaces on one another and the dragon softly glowed before settling.

"What was that?"

"Detection –to connect our necklaces to ourselves and each other- and sticking charms –so they don't fall off-"

"This is the best gift I have ever gotten!" Draco yelled before practically jumping into Harry's arms and kissing him ferociously, clinging on to his shoulders and biceps and digging his nails in before dragging them around to Harry's chest and tweaking his nipples causing him to moan into the slender blonde's mouth and the hands wrapped around his waist to lower and squeeze his arse before lowering his head to the elegant neck and devouring it turning the Slytherin into a moaning, writhing hot mess.

"Uhh, Harry, need you, ugh shit, fuck me, fuck me please, Harry please, mm, please."

"You really want me to fuck you, you want me pounding into that tight little arse, holding your hips tight with my hand around your cock tugging til you cum and see stars, is that what you want?" Harry whispered seductively into his ear.

Dirty talk was Draco's secret kink Harry worked out a few weeks after they started having sex.

Draco didn't trust himself to speak and merely nodded as Harry began nibbling his ear.

"What was that, I didn't hear you?"

"Yes Harry, yes, I want you to fuck me, I want you to fuck me so hard it hurts, so hard I can't walk without limping for a week, please fuck me, please, use me, break me, anything just fuck me please!" He let out in one breath, gasping and slightly startled at how needy he sounded but he wanted Christmas sex and he wanted it now!

Harry smirked and pulled down both of their pyjama pants in one swift move before pushing Draco to his hands and knees and going to kneel behind him.

"How do you want prepping, muggle or magic?"

As good as being prepped the muggle way felt and it was more thorough he didn't have the time to wait, he wanted it now.

"Magic." He gasped out, voice thick with lust and want.

The Gryffindor wandlessly cast the lubrication and stretching charms before bracing his hands on his lover's hips and thrusting in, fully sheathing himself in one go making both men moan loudly.

"Fuck! Move!" The blonde ordered.

So he did, he pounded ruthlessly into the tight, hot cavern also known as Malfoy's arsehole, sounds of moaning, panting and skin against skin filling the room.

"Harder! Harder! Faster! Harry! Uh right there! There! UGH. Fuck!"

It seemed the Slytherin's prostate was found so Harry hit it with every thrust abusing it tremendously.

Harry could no longer contain his moans and was moaning at every thrust.

"Harry I'm gonna-" But Draco's exclamation was cut off when Harry pulled out and dragged him to his feet.

"Potter, what the fuck do you think you're doing y-" but he was once again cut off when Harry gave him a rough and lip bruising kiss and pushed him up against the wall causing Draco to put his hands on his shoulders and wrap his legs around his waist, the new position making his dick go deeper into the immense heat.

"You like that you little slut? You like it when I fuck you hard and deep?"

"Yes."

"How deep am I?"

"Really deep, ugh, I feel so full, uh Harry, more, please."

"You really are just a desperate little cock slut aren't you, always gagging for it, alright then, I'll give you more, fucking whore!" Harry snarled before latching onto the juncture between Draco's neck and shoulder going faster and harder making Draco claw at his shoulders, back and neck. He began pumping his boyfriend's dick in time with his thrusts.

"You gonna come for me, my little slut?" He whispered huskily into Draco's ear and sent him right over the edge causing him to cry out and cum harder than ever before, going as far as to see stars. The look on his lover's face did it for the raven and he joined his snake in absolute bliss, milking him with his hand while the blonde's anus did the same to him…then Draco actually blacked out from immense pleasure whilst Harry buckled under the weight and the force of his orgasm.

**A/N: so yeah that's it…I hope you liked my first fanfic :D**


End file.
